


Meetings and More

by FairyNiamh



Category: Blind Dating (2006), Blind Dating/Priest, Priest (2011)
Genre: Blind Character, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was supposed to be a meal... why didn't he stay that way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meetings and More

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't truly finished. I plan on doing a part two... but for now I hope you enjoy. Thanks to the wonderful [**drivven**](http://drivven.livejournal.com/) for being an understanding Beta and [**fotoshop_cutout**](http://fotoshop-cutout.livejournal.com/) for being the extra eye I needed. Written for the [**jim_and_bones**](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/) [Crossover Challenge](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/482389.html#cutid1)

The times have changed and as the time changed so too have my people. They have evolved much as I have. They are no longer sightless creatures; though they are still sensitive to the sun. The Queen has long since been slain. Not by the Priests but by her own creations.

She was sure that she had us hybrids under control. She was wrong. When she called us all in and told us of her plan to destroy all of the humans. We rebelled, we fought, and we destroyed… her. Then to be sure her plan could not be carried out; we destroyed her children. After that we destroyed all of the hives and familiars. We no longer needed servants and we wanted to erase the very fact that the old vampires had ever existed from the face of the Earth.

With me now being the eldest of vampires, the remaining vampires looked to me for a direction. So, I reminded them that the humans did not need the vampires; we on the other hand needed them. Their blood was our lives. The rules I set down were simple. Do not take more than you need; gluttony was more than a sin... it was deadly. Do not take anyone who is high profile, it would draw too much attention from the people and they would never stop searching for their killer. No turning, unless you were claiming a mate, we did not need too many mouths to feed like the old ones had done to themselves. No familiars, there was no longer a need for them as we could see for ourselves.

There were, of course, those who broke the rules. They were dealt with swiftly. We did not need any attention brought to us. Anonymity could be our only salvation.

With the disappearance of the old ones, and we hybrids keeping ourselves in check, the need for the Priests all but vanished. This time though it was for real. Without the constant battles the Earth once again grew fertile. Slowly I watched old friends and sometimes enemies die off. Some by my own hands others with age.

The humans became more bountiful and moved away from the darkened cities. They started to settle back into their old dwellings and rebuilding their lives. Technologies that were lost and long forgotten technologies were rediscovered. The Church once again was divided. New religions formed while the old one drew in on itself keeping itself only to the few faithful to her.

All of the rebuilding took over four hundred years. Vampires, once again, became a myth. We were nothing more than a story to tell your children to frighten and warn them of the dangers outside and to remind them to come home at night. For some we were entertainment; things to see on the big screen.

This of course made our hunting easier. Their decadence was our fortune and saving grace. We could now easily select a human, lure him away from their comforting dwellings, and feed. Of course to keep ourselves secret we would mutilate the body and dump it someplace seedy or in one of the many forests. Since vampires were no longer real; the incidents were laid on the shoulders of a hungry animal or another human.

We hybrids also grew in number. We went from a mere handful to a couple of thousand strong. Most of the new ones were accidents. A vampire went too long without feeding and became clumsy. Some were the creation of rule breakers. Yes, the rule breaker was killed but we had no right to kill their mistakes. They would be taken in for a period of time by an elder and taught everything that they needed to know. Some, of course were chosen mates.

A vampire finding a mate was… interesting to say the least. You would think that we would toss aside our mate in time due to boredom. Never have I known that to happen to a mated couple. They thrived with their mate and grew stronger. When one would die or be killed the other would seek revenge, if it was warranted, then die themselves.

I always saw the finding of a mate ironic; since most of the time it was found within a human rather than another vampire. The gender of the mate, of course, was of no importance. The soul was the most important part to finding a mate.

I had never found a mate; that was until I crossed the path of a man with eyes that looked past your very soul and then stole it when you were not looking.

I had been targeting the young man for about a month. I always watched him just out of sight. I had thought to make him a meal, nothing more nothing less. However he was rarely alone and when he was alone he was in a public setting. This of course was not an optimal setting to grab a meal.

I wound up settling for an old beggar I found on a park bench. I should have moved on with my appetite sated. Still, I found myself watching this man and more than watching him I craved him. I wanted him… not only his blood. I wanted his very essence to be mine and mine alone. I wanted his smile and laugh to be directed toward me instead of the unworthy humans he called friends.

The more I watched him the more my hunger and need for him grew. He had, unknowingly, become my obsession. I became like an addict looking for his next fix. Still, I never approached him. My nerves, how human, would not let me. I tried on several occasions to gather my courage and speak with him only to have it fail me.

At the time I refused to believe it was anything more than interest and intrigue. Love had never been part of my life. Being a warrior and killing or being killed had been all there was for me in life and in my afterlife. So why now had this strange emotion come over me?

Another month and another faceless victim passed and I was still no closer to my obsession. I refused to name this emotion anything more than an obsession. That was until the day he finally turned the tables on me.

I watched, with no small amount of envy, as he bid his _‘friends’_ farewell with a laugh and smile. They were all fools. Anyone could come up and nab him in such a secluded spot. He was so very vulnerable; so very human. I had, of course, made sure that there were no other vampires in his vicinity. It was, after all, only natural to protect this frail human or so it seemed to me.

It was to my shock that the human in question turned and started to walk in my direction. Curiosity and a hint of anger had replaced the happiness that had been on his face. I knew the jig was up. He would either attack me, thus forcing me to kill him, or he would discover I was a vampire and flee… again forcing me to kill him. I was not looking forward to what I saw as the inevitable outcome.

Perhaps I could thrall him instead. Though if I did I would never know if his words were his own or because of my influence. I needed to know this man’s thoughts; even if I had to kill him after knowing… I had to know.

“You know, it’s very rude to follow someone without introducing yourself,” the blue eyed man said while avoiding my direct gaze. With the way his eyes were avoiding mine placing him in a thrall didn’t seem to be an option.

“So is not looking into the eyes of the person you are talking to.”

“You’ve been following me for months now and you still haven’t figured out that I’m blind?” the blue eyed man asked with a genuine smile.

“They call me Black Hat and your name is?” I asked while feeling my chest clench with a long forgotten emotion.

“Black Hat isn’t a name; it’s more of a description. You in a gang or something?” the young man asked suspiciously.

“Or something… will you be keeping your name secret as well?”

“It’s Danny and there is no way I am going to run around calling you Black Hat. Here let me feel,” the young man, no Danny said to me while reaching his hands out toward me. I gently grabbed his wrists and brought his hands to my face.

Long ago this one would have been left out to feed us, simply to spare his family the burden of caring for him. Never before have I been so glad that times had changed.

“Strong chin, pouty bottom lip, statuesque nose, sharp cheek bones, and there’s your hat. Let’s get rid of that for a few,” he said as he removed my hat and stuffed it in my hand. “Now then; slightly low eye ridge, very thick hair, could use a few washings though, your ears are… delicate. No Dumbo ears for you huh? Now then a nice shapely neck and big strong shoulders attached to them. Wow… yeah, let’s call you Les,” Danny said with a dreamy smile.

I have no idea how I managed to suppress the shudder that I felt thrumming through me as his hands so gently explored my face. With a shake of my head I asked “Why Les?” hoping and praying that it wasn’t short for Leslie or some other girly name.

“Your face feels exactly how I imagined Lestat’s would feel; strong yet beautiful. Besides, I like the book.”

“Interesting; so you like vampires?”

“Can’t say; I’ve never met one,” Danny said with a laugh.

“Perhaps we should go with another name. My given name is Elijah. The name I was given during my… priestly training was Samuel. Please choose one.” I felt no remorse about stomping down the name Lestat. I was not a sexless Anne Rice vampire.

“Hmm, two biblical names to choose from,” he said with a snicker.

“I suppose Daniel was never in the bible then?”

“Touche! Well since you seem to dislike Lestat so much; I suppose I’ll go with Elijah as long as I can shorten it to Eli.”

“Eli it is then; you should be heading home before it gets too dark out,” I said.

“It’s always dark for me Eli. But you’re right I need to get going or else I’m going to be late for class,” Danny said while feeling the face of his watch.

“Can you find your way?” I asked with genuine concern.

“I’ve been finding my way for a long time now; if you want to walk with me there though you can. Ah, I should probably warn you that if my friend is there you’re probably going to be grilled. He’s been a little over protective of me here lately.”

“I would hope someone would grill me and you. You do realize you are talking with a stranger and even asking him to walk with you? What would you do if I were a serial killer?”

“You? A serial killer? Oh, now you are yanking on my chain. There is something dark about you; I’ll give you that much. Still, can’t see you hurting anyone just for fun. Besides you have had plenty of time and opportunity to hurt me and you haven’t.”

“Maybe it’s only you that I wouldn’t hurt,” I said with a slight growl to my voice.

“Maybe, but that would still make it safe for me to walk with you,” Danny said while wriggling his eyebrows.

“I suppose it would,” I said faintly as we continued on our path.

We walked a few short blocks in silence. I was amazed that the man used no cane or other means to get ‘see’ where he was going. I suppose it was because he had walked the path so often that he knew it by heart. Still I walked as close to him as I dared in case he stumbled.

“I would… I wish to see you again,” I said while biting my lip as we approached his school building.

“I think I would like that. How about we meet up at Scarlet’s Cafe? Say… tomorrow around 3:30?” Danny asked while pausing on the first step of what I assumed was the school entrance.

“I will see you then. Until then, please be careful.”

“Good, it’s a date. See you tomorrow.”

“Indeed.”

Waiting for the ‘date’ was torturous. I was unaccustomed to waiting for anyone or anything. I saw and I took what I wanted. True I took it with great stealth; still that was how I did it. Danny seemed to have a sixth sense. How else would he have known I had been following him all this time?

Blindness would sharpen the other senses; but not enough for him to hear or smell me. The man was a walking talking mystery. It’s a good thing that I have always enjoyed mysteries.

I located the coffee shop and arrived a half an hour early for my… date. If Danny could see me surly he would have never agreed to see me again. My proof was how everyone tried their best to avoid the area I was standing in. It was like they knew, on an instinctual level, that I was dangerous.

Yet Danny, even knowing that I had been stalking him for months, was drawn to me. Perhaps he was suicidal. If that was the case he was looking to the wrong person, vampire, to grant his wish. I do not know why, but I had no desire to ever see him come to harm.

If I still had a heart beat, I swear it would have skipped upon seeing Danny again. I wondered who helped him dress. He was blind; so he had no way of knowing that the button up baby blue shirt made his eyes shine. Perhaps I would have to kill someone before laying any claim on Danny.

I had to shake my head violently at the thought. I was not planning on claiming Danny as anything other than an acquaintance at the most. There was no reason for me to kill anyone other than for food. I would not break the laws that I had set forth for the other vampires.

“Hey Eli, you actually showed up,” Danny said with a blinding smile.

“I was the one who asked to see you again. It would have been rude not to show.”

“True, but I wouldn’t have blamed you. So what do you want to drink?” he asked as he entered the coffee shop.

“Water is fine.” It had been a long time since anything other than blood had crossed my lips and I did not know how my body would react to it.

“Umm no; water isn’t fine. I’ll feel like a total loser if you only drink water. So please, let me buy you a drink,” Danny asked with puppy dog eyes.

“Since I was the one to ask for the date should I not be paying? So I will just have water.”

“But I picked the place; so I am paying and you are drinking more than water.”

“Daniel, please just water,” I said softly hoping that using his first name would have the effect I desired.

“Fine, but it’ll be bottled water. Tap water doesn’t taste so good anyhow,” Danny said to me with the cutest sulk before walking off to the counter.

I stood waiting not knowing what the proper etiquette would be in such a situation. I thoroughly enjoyed the view. Danny was graceful in a way most people could only dream about. The way he moved to and fro was almost like an intricate dance.

I felt slightly weak-kneed as he made his way back to me. The way his eyes shined as he smiled; it seemed to brighten the room in a way that sunshine could never do and made the unacknowledged feelings in me swell to even larger proportions. He handed me my bottle of water and then led me to a little table in the corner of the café. We sat there for an hour and discussed things we liked and disliked; basically getting to slowly know one another.

We left with promises to meet again the following week at the same café. This time I would be more prepared. I grabbed myself a pusher to eat and then set about using the money he had on him to see if human food would disagree with me. I was… happy to find out that I could indeed eat the foods I once had when I was human.

After two more coffee dates we started to meet for lunch. I insisted that I pay for the meal… though he surprised me by planning a picnic. The damned kid was sneaky and independent in ways most people his age weren’t. During those lunches I learned that he had once had a serious girlfriend who had left him shortly after he asked her to marry him. The woman, Leeza, had confessed to falling in love with a fellow intern and returned his ring. The month following the break-up his father had died of a massive heart attack.

I learned that he was worried about his mother because she didn’t seem like the same woman who had raised him. She took her husband’s death rather hard and had pretty much stopped taking care of herself. He stayed at home to give her a reason to live… but he felt that even staying wasn’t really helping her. He had two siblings; a brother who was in and out of jail due to some of his activities and a sister who had moved to California to pursue a career in acting. Danny himself had once been in college to become a lawyer but had dropped out to care for his mother. He now took night courses to become a court reporter. It was a far cry from Danny’s original dream.

I told him of how I left the Priesthood due to me not liking some of the rules. While it wasn’t the whole truth it was… mostly the truth. How I had no living family left, I had never been to any school except that to become a Priest, I had no real job, and I had never had any significant other in my life. I did not tell him I was a vampire… it wasn’t time yet I felt.

After our seventh casual date Danny asked me out to dinner at his favorite restaurant called La Ferrovia. I was ashamed that I had to tell him that I had to decline because I didn’t really have any suitable clothing to wear. It made me sound so much like a woman complaining that she had nothing to wear; sadly though I was telling the truth. I had seen the place and everyone in it dressed very well. I could not in clear conscious show up looking like I did.

I was surprised when Danny just laughed and told me he already knew that. So he was expecting him at his house the day of the date early so that I could bathe and he would dig out some of his brother’s old clothes for me to wear. I was humbled by his offer and accepted it with the same graciousness that the offer was made.

I arrived at Danny’s place two hours before the date; as I was instructed. Danny smiled and showed me to the bathroom before ordering me to strip and get clean. I noticed that there was a touch of sadness in his eyes but thought it would be in bad taste to ask about it. If he wanted me to know he would tell me. I patiently waited for him to leave the room so that I could get clean; but to his amusement he just stood there and held out his hand.

“You don’t have to worry about me peeping on you. It’s not like I could see anything even if you were doing nude jumping jacks. Though I could tell because... well you know I could hear the extra slaps,” Danny said to me with teasing tone.

I had a childish wish to stick my tongue out at him in that moment. It would have been a wasted gesture though so I settled for throwing my clothes over his head as I stripped them off.

“You’re such a prude,” he said as he laughed at me. “There is shampoo and soap already in the shower. I’ll bring you in a towel after I burn these things.”

“NO!” I yelled as I lunged for him and the only things that I owned.

“So threatening your clothes is all I had to do for a hug huh?” he said as he laughed at my plight. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to really burn them just wash them. You think the next time we hug you can be wearing clothes though?” he continued as he embraced me.

“Of course,” I said as I let go and retreated to the shower.

As much as I wanted to relish the hot shower I was quick, but thorough, in my bathing; paying extra attention to my hair and nails. I had no idea why I bothered being so diligent in cleaning myself other than I wanted Danny happy. I wanted to erase that sadness I had seen when I first entered his apartment.

When I finished Danny was standing there with a towel in his hand. I thanked him as I grabbed it and quickly dried myself before wrapping the towel around my waist. Perhaps Danny was correct when he called me a prude.

“What now?” I asked when I noticed that there were no clothes present.

“Now I’m going to shave off all that fuzz on your face,” he said as he waggled his eyebrows at me. “So if you would please have a seat.”

I sat on the toilet seat as he directed me to; though I was poised to bolt if he brought out a straight razor. Yes, I wanted Danny happy… but I also treasured my life. To my relief he dug out an electric razor. He plugged up the razor then knelt between my slightly parted legs. As Danny’s gentle fingers guided the direction of the razor on my face there was no force on Earth that could have kept my erection from happening. I could only sit there and pray that he would not notice it or the occasional hitch in my breathing.

After he finished shaving my face he turned off the razor and set it aside before taking my face in both of his hands and gently pulled me in for a soft chaste kiss.

“There is an extra tooth brush and comb in the top drawer,” he said in a whispered voice while leaning his forehead against mine. “When you finish in here we should probably get dressed so we aren’t late for our reservation.”

“Yeah,” I whispered back while running my fingers through his soft hair. Before I had denied myself any touch of him and now I couldn’t keep my hands off of him. I had been given a silent permission to finally touch him and I savored it as a starving man would savor a meal. Even though every fiber of my being screamed at me to take him and make him mine right now.

With a strangled moan he stood up and backed away. “Reservation is in an hour and we still need to find you some clothes.”

“OK,” I whispered though remained seated until he left the room. Had I stood while he was in there I would not have been able to stop myself from grabbing him. I took several deep calming breaths before getting up to search for the items he had mentioned earlier.

I slowly brushed my teeth and ran the comb through my hair while listening to the rustle of clothes from Danny’s bedroom. I knew he was changing clothes and again had to keep myself from rushing to him. When he finally knocked on the bathroom door I had calmed myself enough to behave.

I had to smile when I saw him in a snazzy black suit and tie. If angels were real I could have sworn that this one had fallen to Earth just for me.

“Come on lazy bones time to get you all dolled up,” he said with a genuine smile on his face.

“So bossy,” I growled as I followed him to an opened chest at the foot of his bed.

I made haste to choose an outfit once I was given permission. The extra layers that the clothes provided would be a welcome solace.

The walk to the restaurant was enjoyable. I had never envisioned myself walking arm in arm down the street with anyone; yet with Danny it felt as though this had always been my fate. As our date progressed; the sadness that was in Danny’s eyes started to slowly fade away.

The dinner was perfect and Pietro flirted and teased Danny without malice or mercy. I thoroughly enjoyed the blush that some of the maitre d’s comments caused. The most enjoyable part of the night was when I held Danny while we danced slowly to the low music. I was surprised at how well he danced; though I suppose at this point nothing about this man should come as a surprise to me.

Another surprise awaited me as we stepped out of the restaurant. A young valet, that Danny had introduced as Jay earlier, pulled me to the side as another started to chat up Danny.

“Look man, I don’t know you; but I’m supposed to give you a message from Mrs. Valdessecchi. You are supposed to come to a dinner tomorrow at 6pm at her place. No, Danny doesn’t know about and you aren’t going to tell him.”

“I will be there,” I said solemnly. Though to be honest I felt a little nervous about the whole thing.

“Good, another thing, Danny is like a brother to me. So if you hurt him I will hurt you. That Leeza girl has already hurt him enough, so you better not add to it. If this is just a thing for sex don’t bother showing up tomorrow.”

“I will be there tomorrow for dinner Jay. I promise that hurting Danny is the furthest thing from my mind,” I said while looking him in the eye. Putting the young man under a thrall did not even cross my mind.

He just nodded before walking off to give Danny a hug and wished us both a good night. The walk back to Danny’s place was as peaceful as the walk there. Perhaps more so since there were less people out and about to give us disapproving looks.

I knew where I wanted this relationship to lead to. I would have to reveal the whole truth about myself and soon. If he were to reject me I would rather it be sooner than later. Though I knew with every fiber of my being that finding another like him would never happen; Danny held the other half of my soul. Though perhaps I would simply die and wait to meet him in the next life.

As we arrived at the door I held Danny tightly to me and laid a gentle kiss to his forehead before wishing him a good night and a promise that I would see him soon. I deliberately fled knowing that I had no will power when it came to Danny.

The next day came too fast and yet not fast enough. I was anxious to know why I was being called to a family dinner. I was unsure what to expect; after all I had never been called to a family dinner… not even when I was a human child. I had seen some movies though and decided to follow their directions to not to arrive empty handed.

At the appointed time I knocked on the door and waited. It wasn’t long before an older woman answered. I could tell right away that this was Danny’s mother. Her son had the same stunningly blue eyes as her.

“So, you must be Eli. Daniel has been talking about you non-stop for the last few months. Please come in dinner will be ready in about half an hour. Hope you like Italian,” she said with a smile while holding the door open.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Ma’am. Thank you for the invitation and here these are for you,” I said nervously while handing her a bouquet of yellow roses. Danny had once mentioned it was her favorite. I had briefly thought about bringing wine, but decided against it. His mother was on many medications and I did not think it prudent to bring something she was no longer allowed to enjoy.

“Oh you shouldn’t have. These are lovely and please call me Lucia. No one calls me Ma’am… makes me feel old you know. Please have a seat while I go and put these in water,” she said while patting the couch.

I sat and looked about the home that Danny grew up in. It was clean and organized as I expected. Since the few rooms I had seen yesterday during my visit appeared to be in that state. She was obviously a very religious woman. This of course worried me since most organized religions I knew of frowned on homosexuality.

A picture of the family caught my eye. I wanted to chuckle at the image as I could see that they had been a bit harried. More than likely it was because the children didn’t want to sit down. The image of the father though made me smile. He seemed like a very easy going guy… I wished that I could have met him.

“That’s my Angelo,” she said a bit sadly as she entered the room. “He was a good man. I miss him.”

“Sorry for you loss,” I replied seriously.

“He’s with God now and it’s not like I’ll never see him again,” she said softly while drawing her finger gently across his image. “So Eli, why don’t you tell me a bit about yourself?”

“What do you want to know?”

“Well, what do you do for a living?”

“I’m between jobs right now. It’s difficult to find a job that is understandable of my mild sun allergy… plus I have no marketable skills,” I said. How could I tell her that it had been too long since I had a job? Not that is mattered… I never needed any money for anything,

“That’s right; you used to be a priest. What was that like?”

“It was hard but fulfilling at times. For the longest time it was all I knew.”

“Why did you quit?”

“I fell in love with a fellow Priest. A very big no-no… so I left. It was hard at first but I adapted to the outside world.”

“Love is an uncontrollable force. No one can predict or stop themselves from falling in love.”

“Truer words have never been spoken Lucia,” I replied honestly while unknowingly looking in the direction of Danny’s room.

“I was worried about my son when he told me about you. I’m glad my fears were for nothing,” Lucia said with a gentle smile.

“Pardon?” I asked not trying to hide how startled I was.

“You love him. I can tell that about you now. You can’t stop thinking about him. That’s how my Angelo used to look at me. Well, I’ll go and get Danny now. I’m sure he’ll come in here demanding dinner any moment now,” she said with a smile while walking away.

I had no idea what had just happened. The woman was as big of a whirlwind as her son. I wondered what the rest of the family was like.

“What do you mean we have company for dinner Ma? Jay isn’t company he’s family,” Danny voice sounded as confused as I felt.

“Jay had to work tonight, remember? Just sit down and shut up while I go get our guest.”

“Did Lorenzo finally get out of jail?” Danny asked with a chuckle.

“I warned that boy that hanging out with those hookers would get him in trouble one of these days. They’re nothing but trouble. Now sit down, shut up, and don’t you dare touch that food yet,” Lucia said testily.

“Yes momma,” Danny sing-songed.

“I’ll yes momma your hide if you don’t stop acting like a kid. I wonder what Eli would say to such childish behavior?”

“Mom, you’re not going to get any more information about Eli out of me. I told you I think I love him and you said you accepted that. Please, tell me you haven’t changed your mind about being OK with me being gay,” Danny whined while Lucia quietly brought me into the room and prompted me to say something.

“I think she’s still OK with you being with me Danny,” I said with a chuckle.

“Holy, what… why are you here Eli? Oh God, mom why didn’t you tell me he was here? I’m not dressed right for a dinner with my mom and boyfriend,” Danny said in a panic while struggling to get up and away from the table.

“You look fine and I am here because I was pretty much ordered by your friend Jay to be here,” I said while grabbing his arm and gently sitting him down.

“I’m going to kill him. It’s official; he’s a dead man,” Danny mumbled while hiding his face in his hands. “And you! Why didn’t you tell me you were coming over?”

“I was told not to; but I did tell you that I would see you very soon.”

“Fuck my life,” Danny groaned.

“Watch your mouth young man. Now behave and enjoy a meal with your handsome boyfriend and mother,” Lucia said after hitting the back of Danny’s head.

The meal itself was enjoyable and the company was even better. When I insisted on helping Lucia after the end of the meal she told us to get out of the house and have fun.

“I like your mom. She’s a lot like you,” I said to Danny as we walked down the street.

“I’m glad it was one of her better days. Thank you for coming tonight I might not have had any warning, but it meant a lot to me.”

“Because you think you love me?” I asked. I couldn’t stop smiling at the thought of my feelings had a chance of being returned.

“You heard that huh?”

“Yeah, for the record… I think I love you too.”

“Hey don’t drop a bomb like that while I’m walking,” Danny complained while stumbling.

“Sorry, come on let’s sit down,” I said while guiding him to a nearby bench.

“You have more bombs to drop don’t you?” Danny asked while hanging his head.

“Yeah, I think we should talk.”

“Shit, you’re married aren’t you?”

“What? No.”

“Engaged?”

“No.”

“You’re mafia?”

“No.”

“You have an incurable disease and you’re dying.”

“Not exactly, Danny please, just stop trying to guess and let me tell you this. It’s important if we are going to have any kind of future.”

“Fine, it’s not like these talks ever end well for me.”

I took a deep breath then plunged forward; “I’m a vampire.”

“Great, you’re a cult member.”

“No, Daniel I really am a vampire,” I said while bringing his fingers up to touch my fangs.

“So you’re a vampire enthusiast and went to the dentist to get fangs.”

“Damn it. Danny, I. Am. A. Vampire,” I said again as I placed his hand where my heart would be.

I sat there silently as Danny moved his hand around my chest trying to feel a beat and when that failed him he put his ear to my chest to try and hear my heart.

“Eli,” he said suddenly with wide eyes. “You don’t have a heart beat.”

“I know,” I whispered softly.

“You’re a vampire… but you were in a room filled with crosses. Vampires fear crosses and you walk around in the sun.”

“No, actually we don’t and the sun irritates my skin it doesn’t kill me like it shows in the movies. There isn’t much we fear or that can kill us,” I said.

“So you’re immortal?”

“No, vampires die just like humans. It just takes us a lot longer than humans.”

“Wow, so how old is the oldest vampire?”

“Four hundred years old…


End file.
